Guinevere Jones
Guinevere Jones is a Canadian/Australian fantasy television series and a series of four novels. It revolves around the adventures of the title character as she uses magic to fight evil, while at the same time dealing with problems and difficulties of high school. The show debuted in Canada on May 4, 2002 on YTV and ten days later in Australia. It ran for twenty-six episodes over two seasons. Storyline Gwen Jones is a high school student. She has fled to Melbourne, Australia with Karen, her Australian-born mother, to escape shadowy danger in Canada, Gwen's birthplace. At fourteen, Gwen is going through huge changes. For most of her life she has been on the run, moving from town to town with her mother, always in hiding - but from what, Karen would never say. When they left Canada for Australia, Gwen's mother becomes withdrawn, refuses to eat, and eventually is placed in hospital. Gwen winds up in foster care. Gwen is a devoted daughter and a devout believer in justice but she has the hot blood of Guinevere running through her veins, which gives her a wildness and unpredictability. She resents and resists the idea that she is re-living somebody else's life. Like any teenager, she thinks of herself as an original. Television Show Elizabeth Stewart created the television show. Both seasons aired in 2002. Episodes There are a total of twenty-six episodes, with thirteen in each season. Each episode has a self-contained little plot, but there are also several story arcs stretching across multiple episodes. Indeed, most episodes start with both a teaser and a "Last Time on Guinevere Jones..." plot review. The last three episodes are direct continuations of each other and are like a miniature serial. Season 1 Season 1 Aired in May, June, and July 2002. Season 2 Season 2 aired in September, October, November, and December 2002. Characters There are several major characters in the television show and books: Main characters *'Guinevere "Gwen" Jones' is the protagonist. She uses magic to fight evil. She finds out in the first episode that she is the reincarnation of Guinevere, the queen of Camelot from King Arthur's time. Her mother (Karen Jones) was captured by an evil spirit and spent her days in the mental hospital. Gwen was adopted by the Rosens who lived in a shop called New Sage which sell magical stuffs. (portrayed by Tamara Hope). *'Tasha Myers' is Josh's sister. She works at a cafe called the Arc which is frequented by students at the school. She is Gwen's best friend and a great helper in Gwen's fight against evil. (portrayed by Greta Larkins). *'Josh Myers' is Tasha's brother. He is very much a foil to his sister. Sometime he acts like a boyfriend to Gwen along with Michael. (portrayed by Damien Bodie). *'Michael Medina' is Gwen's friend and sometimes boyfriend. He was unwillingly protected by Gadowain until he used a magical gauntlet to repel the fairy. (portrayed by Yani Gellman). Only after Episode 9. *'Spencer Huang' is a friend of Tasha's. (portrayed by Aljin Abella). *'Reine Davidson' is the primary antagonist of Gwen and her friends. She has some knowledge of magic herself. She has a crush on Josh as well as later on Michael. (portrayed by Bridget Neval). *'Merlin' often offers Gwen advice but is also difficult. He is actually a spirit projecting himself from the past. (portrayed by Ted Hamilton). *'Patrick O'Leary' is one of Gwen's teachers at the school. There seems to be something sinister about him, but he is actually Gwen's father. (portrayed by Don Halbert). *'Gadowain' is a troublesome fairy. Michael's protector. (portrayed by Ian Dixon). Minor characters These all appear in relatively few episodes or are not very important to the advancement of the overall story arc. *'Arthur', the king of Camelot. He appears in flashbacks. (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth). *'Lancelot', the knight of Camelot. He appeared in one flashback. (portrayed by Alex Tsitsopoulos) *'Fire Bromsky' is a member of Reine's gang. Her real name is Frances. (portrayed by Vanessa Elliott). *'Wind Winters', whose real name is Winifred Winters, is a member of Reine's gang. (portrayed by Katie Campbell). *'Morgana La Faye' is an evil witch who opposes Gwen and Merlin. (portrayed by Mercia Deane-Johns). *'Penelope Blatt' is the Social studies teacher. (portrayed by Pepe Trevor). *'Harve Rosen' is Gwen's foster father. (portrayed by Dennis Coard). *'Louise Rosen' is Gwen's foster mother. (portrayed by Briony Behets). *'Katie Dawson' is Gwen's foster sister and in foster care herself. (portrayed by Madeline Page). *'Karen Jones' is Gwen's mom. (portrayed by Trudy Hellier). There are other characters, such as one-episode appearers, who are very unimportant or are only relevant in one episode. Magic Based on the discussions in the series, people whose souls have been around for many lifetimes have magical ability. There appears to be a direct relationship between the age of the soul and a character's magic. Gwen, who has had many lifetimes, has powerful magic. Her Mom has some magic but not as much as Gwen. This is specifically discussed in the second episode. It is specifically mentioned in the fifth episode (Weird Sisters) that objects do not have any magical ability. They just assist the bearer. This does not mean that objects cannot have spells cast on them. For example, the stone from Warwe and Mineer has magic on it. The glade where Gwen talks to Merlin is near two Ley lines. This allows Gwen to focus her magic better. Magical artifacts There are several magical items. The most important is a large fluorescent blue gemstone called Merlin's Stone. It is so powerful that it could allow the bearer to become immortal and break away from the endless cycle of death and rebirth. That is the reason Morgana seeks it. Formed from a tiny piece of the stone is Gwen's pendant. Assists her in using magic. She has used for some of these purposes: erasing memories, influencing the actions of other people, and moving objects through telekinesis, as well as other purposes. The pendant lights up when near Merlin's stone. In the first episode, Gwen receives a book from an unknown person. In the third episode the book gets destroyed because evil magic is in it. Eventually, in Rebellion, it is revealed that Merlin's Stone is actually relatively unimportant; Gwen's Pendant is actually more powerful. Settings The majority of the action takes place in several places. The fictional Griffin High School is where most of the scenes involving school take place. It is casually mentioned in the thirteenth episode that the setting is near Melbourne, Australia. Near the school is a small forest glade where Gwen can talk to Merlin. Merlin mentions that the glade is near where two ley lines intersect. That is also where Gwen learns much of her magic. The Arc is the cafe and arcade where Tasha works. It is frequented by other students. The store Gwen's foster parents run is called The New Sage. It sells herbs. Gwen and her foster family live on the second floor of that same building. The hospital is called St. James's Hospital. Production The series was a co-production between Canada and Australia. The Canadian production companies were Original Pictures Inc and Ibis Entertainment. They are based in Winnipeg. The Australian production company was Crawford Productions. The show was filmed at St. Hellier's Convent, a 120-year-old building and heritage site in Melbourne, Australia. Airings Guinevere Jones is or was aired on: YTV and several other networks for its initial run. On March 1, 2005, YTV announced that it would be airing reruns of the show during the last half of March through May. In 2005, it appeared on Disney Italy, Nickelodeon UK, Nickelodeon Arabia, and France 2. In Australia it was aired on Network Ten. The show debuted in the UK on Film 24 (Sky 157) on 7 November 2009. Books *The four novels are a direct novelization of the television series. *The first book is called A River Through Time and covers the events from the first fourth of the series. It was written by Sophie Masson. *Book two covers the events of the remainder of the first season. It was written by Felicity Pulman. Its title is Love and Other Magic. *The third book, titled The Dark Side of Magic covers the first part of the second season. It was also written by Pulman. *Book four, also by Masson, is called No Place Like Home. It covers the events from the last part of the second season. *All four books are published by Random House Australia. Quotes Season 1 Episode 1.1: Hard Rain :is confronted and threatened by Morgana :Guinevere: How dare you threaten the Queen. Episode 1.2: Psyched :Jones is possessed by a Demon :Karen Jones: Evil is a river running through time. Episode 1.5: Weird Sisters :[The new English teacher, Patrick O'Leary, has arrived at the drama club and sees Wind, Fire, and Reine] :Patrick O'Leary: So you must be fire, wind, and rain. Episode 1.6: Dybbukkin :is distracting Reine so Gwen can erase her memory :Josh Myers: I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last girl on Earth. Season 2 Episode 2.6: Easy Money :has just been stolen from the "New Sage Shop" :Detective Perkins: The facts don't lie :trying to exonerate Gwen :Katie Dawson: The facts don't lie. :when finding who has been framing her : Gwen: Sometimes, the facts do lie. :and Reine have just fought each other :Reine Davidson: You're just jealous that someone else has powers. :Gwen Jones: It just bugs me that you have power. Episode 2.13: Rebellion :the final battle with Reine :Gwen: Gadowain, I never thought I'd be glad to see you. :has just found out that O'Leary is her father : Gwen: So what should I call you? Dad? : O'Leary: Eventually I'll be proud to be called that. Just as I'm proud of you. Unknown episodes :the ARC, Reine has just entered :Tasha Myers: And the loser convention is over there. And it looks like you're late. Other :in order, every opening credit scene :Merlin: We all have many lifetimes. We first met when you were Arthur's queen. Your destiny is magic, Guinevere. Your task is to fight evil. :Gwen: I told you, my name is Gwen. Category:TV Shows Category:21st Century